Fang and Claw
by Tanithus
Summary: Sacrifice. That is the fate of the Hokage. As the forbidden technique of the Sage of the Six Paths enveloped him, he knew he was headed to a fate worst than hell. If he dies, he cannot be rejoined with the soul of the one he loves above all. If he succeeds, he is left only with ashes of events that no longer existed. For those of the past and the future, he would sacrifice it all.


Prologue: Painful History.

00000000000000000

Hinata was tired. Tired of it all. As the young Hyuuga heir sat on the benches of Gennin Academy. She watched in envy as her peers formed social circles that always isolated and excluded her.

_It was always like this... I'm always alone..._

She watched some of her female classmates look at her with pity before resuming their small talks. Hinata wished for friends, wished for people to include them in their groups. She just wanted people to talk to...

_Not people who... Pitied me... Why..? Why did they always walked away from me..? Why did they look at me with those eyes..?  
_

Hinata watched as the groups began to talk about their graduation test. Their talks about which teams to form or what they would do if they got split up filled Hinata was sadness. She wished she was the one who her peers would make remarks that were either of reassurance or teasing gestures. The young girl looked down as her long flowing hair covered her face as it dangled down her back. Memories of always being isolated and pitied upon flashed through her mind. No matter what she did, she was excused. Whether it be a major failure on her part or a triumphant success... She was always treated with pity.

"Yeah! I'm in a team with you!" cried a happy Gennin as he hugged a blushing kunoichi.

Hinata watched in silent envy as she wished for the same happiness of her classmate. Memories of her worthlessness flashed through her mind. The images of her grandfather, her mother and her younger sister being kidnapped filled her mind. She remembered the ill fated rescue that resulted in the death of her grandfather, mother and uncle. It was ultimately the lost of her father's left arm from the rescue that effected her the most. Her father had always been a kind and caring man and he that did not deserve his terrible fate.

He was once the most prominent clan head in Hyuuga history and then he became the clan outcast in one single, tragic moment. There was always an air of pity for the Hyuuga Clan Head as he assumed his duties. Whispers of how can an Hyuuga Clan Head lead without the ability of using ninjutsu or their signature Gentle Fist. Talks of the Clan Head being responsible for the most tragic Main Family since the old days had effect Hinata deeply.

_Enough little one... Do not think of such thoughts for your valiant and kind father._

Hinata's head shot up as she heard the voice in her mind. It was the voice of the motherly figure sealed within herself. The voice of Mitsune, the Nine-Tailed Fox Goddess. Her thoughts darken once more as she thought of the person she was protecting. Mitsune's current predicament was also a fault of hers. It was unfair that such a gentle and motherly being was sealed within her. The divine goddess was compassionate and extremely benevolent. She did not deserved to be locked up within her like a caged bird. The one time she manifested in Hinata's dreams made her stomach churn with sadness and sorrow.

Mitsune was so beautiful and serene as she wore her heavenly and regal, floral kimono. Her beautiful yellow hair shone like silk and her shining, gold tails flailed like the wings of an angel behind her. An aura of beauty and kindness emitted from her celestial form as she sat behind her caged bars. The being sealed inside her was no doubt a Divine Goddess and belonged in an heavenly court surrounded by loyal servants and admiring subjects.

_Little one..._

Mitsune felt her unwilling jailor's mood as her self depreciating thoughts let Hinata to her dark moods.

_You are a proud Hyuuga and a Hero to me. If it was not for your gallant father's decisions and your constant care for my well-being, I would have been captured and suffered a fate worst than all nine levels of hell... _

_But you wouldn't be sealed inside of me! You would have returned to your husband! To your children... To your clan..._

_Did I not tell you that my beloved did not have children or a clan? I cannot conceive children with Kurama-sama. He and I can only walk as one or become separated as we are now. Trust me when I say this, you are a kind and compassionate soul. I could have suffered in an cruel host that would use my powers for evil. My beloved understands why we are separated. Believe me when I say that Kurama-sama is in peace with the knowledge that I am sealed within you._

_But I could be using your powers to heal people! To protect my father... To save Grandfather and Mother..._

_Their deaths are not your fault. There is little a six year old can do._

_If I didn't sleep... If I didn't cling on Hanabi... If I took my studies seriously..._

Hinata felt a gentle feeling caressing her. It was as if Mitsune was embracing her gently.

_I remember days when you'd hold me in your arms... "Everything's okay," you'd whisper as I cried... You protected me, kept me from feeling the pain... And when I looked up... You wiped away all my tears..._

Hinata cried silently as Mitsune sang in her gentle voice. The young Hyuuga remembered a gentle figure who raised her for a brief time. She couldn't remember who the mysterious boy was or how he looked. Hinata can only remember a warm caring embrace as she cried in his arms. She can only remember how he lifted her spirits and made all the pain melt with his vibrant smile. The warm feeling that spread through her soul as the gentle embrace told her she was safe. She remember how he smelled. The scent of the forest, mud and the small homely fragrance of well cooked soup.

_You... Held my hand till the dawn... You... Showed me that the world still will go on... Taught... Me there was so much out there to learn..._

Hinata would remember the exciting burst of energy as she grabbed onto his fuzzy, pointy hair as he jumped through the Hidden Leaf, reaching heights she thought impossible. She would remember the joyful and exciting memory of discovering new things that swept away all her insecurities. Remembering all the sad but happy tunes he sang to her and played on his instrument. She smiled at all the times they ate at his favorite ramen shop which she can sadly no longer remember. A sense of deep want and pain flow through her heart. She wished that she can go back to such heart warming times. She did not want to exist in this environment where she was isolated and pitied upon.

_Feel better little one?_ asked Mitsune as her soft moment of kindness washed away her host's pains.

Hinata silently nodded as she sat under the lonely shade. She did not deserve such kindness from her jailed Guardian. Even though her spirits were lifted momentarily, she can't help but feel even more worthless. After all, it was not her own strength that fought the crippling pain away.

_Stop with your self-depreciating thoughts Little Sunflower... Remember that if I can't guide you in your time of need... There is always him... Remember him... Draw upon his strength and press on.  
_

_Yes Mistune-sama._

_Now stop with self-loathing. Do you wish to see him again?_

_Yes!_

_Then grow. Grow into a fine kunoichi, so that you maybe useful to him and one day he may return to you._

Hinata got up from her seat. Mistune got a sense of sadness as she urged her host to train. She hated the fact that such a kind girl had to go through the harsh realities of a life or death career as an Ninja. She wished for her host to find true love and be showered with happiness, instead of pursuing such a deadly and painful path. Mitsune wished for her host to find a life in a compassionate career in teaching or medicine where her nature can bring the best out of others. Instead, her sacred duty and a hidden knowledge of the dark future cause the Fox Queen to ready her host for the harsh trials that laid ahead. It is per agreement with the man who sealed her within Hinata that she uphold her chosen task.

So Mitsune will continue to torture herself as she upheld her sacred task. She knew Hinata was trapped in a horrible destiny caused by fate. The knowledge that she was jailed within Hinata is an village secret punishable by death. She cannot reveal the true extend of Hinata's training and boost her missing confidence in fear of raising her threat level to Akatsuki. That fact had always haunted Mistune as she had always hoped for a better life for Hinata, a life where she can show her talents to the world and be proud of herself. She hated the burden that was placed upon Hinata. A burden that the kind girl did not even have a say in.

Mitsune watched from her cage as Hinata sat down in training ground twenty-nine. With a couple of hand seals, the young heiress began to manipulate the ambient moisture with chakra. The Fox Queen smiled as the Hyuuga formed a ball of water in front of her.

_We are in dangerous times little one... A sharp mind can be the key to survival..._

Hinata began to condense the water and shot a bolt of hyper dense water towards a target and hit it perfectly in the center red dot. Mitsune's face formed a smile as she saw the small bolt penetrate the wooden target. The bolt manage the pass through the target post and into the woods behind her. Hinata has mastered the basic of water manipulation with chakra. Slow progress at first, but through the years the Nine-Tailed Queen's coaching has finally helped the heiress produce water out of moisture in the air. A thought struck the Queen down from her inner pride as she realized the progress they are making paled in comparison to the threat that opposed them.

_That is often as not. It will be your apparent physical traits that will win the day._

Mitsune urged Hinata to activate her Byuukugan. The Queen was disappointed in the fact that even now, after countless hours of meditation and training, Hinata still requires a handseal to activate her blood line limit.

_In this regard... You will be superior to your more common Hyuuga clan mates._

The Fox Queen held up her own handsign as she established a link between her and the young girl, the link helping Mitsune to see through the Hyuuga's birthright with no restraint. She was proud that she had developed Hinata's eyes to the extent where the young girl can see small, trace amounts of residual chakra in the air. A feat that would be not possible if Hinata had not inherited such pure and powerful Byuukugan. Mitsune was told that Hinata's eyes were so rare and unique that her particular Byuukugan only manifests to the clan once in a thousand years. Perhaps it was this reason that her powerful master sealed her into the young girl.

_Concentrate... Feel as you see... Look for the patterns so you may influence the world around you._

Mitsune sighed as she extended her senses out of Hinata. There was so much elemental water chakra that were potentially untapped power sources for the fresh Gennin. Hinata could not even see or even feel a small fraction of this well of power, how is she supposed to teach her to manipulate the powers of the elements and help her achieve the fear inducing technique of the Flight of the Water Goddess? Mitsune could not risk teaching her this S-rank technique. She has no doubt Hinata can use it, but if Hinata does cast the technique... The overload to her body will snuff out her young life. Mistune's master in his youth could not even perform his Flying Thunder God more than once a day and he already possess enough chakra to rival a Jounin class Shinobi.

_Little one... I know the techniques I have made you study requires amounts of chakra that no doubt kill you if you attempt them. It is for those reason that I emphasize the ability to draw in the powers of nature. You must wear your chakra coils out so I can enlarge them as I repair them with my chakra, but until then... You must rely on nature's blessing. Understand little one?  
_

_Yes Mitsune-sama._

0000000000

Hyuuga Hinata slowly stepped into the clearing. The young was done with her physically and mentally exhausting training when she had heard the all too easily recognizable metallic clang of Shinobi weapons in her training ground. Hinata's eyes widen as she saw a familiar Chuunin Instructor and a young child with spiky hair and an long, blue scarf.

"I-Iruka-sensei? Sarutobi-sama?" asked Hinata as her concerns grew at the sight of the two wounded figures laying down on the dirt.

A flurry of shurikens flew at her and the Hyuuga deflected them with little to no effort. Hinata scanned the area for her assailant and found him standing on a large tree branch. The young Hyuuga was trying her best to mask her tired state from the assailant. She knew it from the moment that she saw Iruka laying on his back that she was in a dire situation, but it will be a cold day in hell if she abandoned her teacher and Konohamaru-sama.

"R-Run Hinata-sama..." uttered Iruka as his weak voice caused Hinata to shift attention to the wounded Chuunin.

Hinata immediately jumped in between the wounded teacher and kid. The Hyuuga was investigating a disturbance in her usually vacant training area, she did not expect to find a gravely wounded Iruka or a unconscious grandson of the third Hokage in her isolated training ground. Hinata looked up at the figure carrying a large scroll and was extremely surprised when she noticed who it was.

"Mizuki-sensei?!" yelled Hinata as she noticed the Scroll of Forbidden Techniques on his back.

"So we have the demon-brat here as well?"

"MIZUKI!" yelled Iruka.

"I was planning on taking you to Akatsuki myself after I mastered some of these hidden techniques but looks like you came to me myself." smirked the light haired Chuunin.

"Iruka-sensei. Take Konohamaru-sama and leave. I will deal with him." replied Hinata as she drew a kunai.

"Oh? The Cute Gennin wants to take me on? Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Hinata picked up the two wounded males and barely escaped a fiery death. She panted as she activated her Byuukugan, using her already depleted chakra that no doubt began to exhaust her. Hinata dodged metal projectiles one after another, increasing speed as she hoped to stall until someone realized the sacred scroll of forbidden techniques were stolen. The Hyuuga fled for the life of her two companions, ignoring the obvious signs of her fatigue. Hinata fought on as she lost track of time. She did not know if minutes had passed or entire hours were expended to create distance between her and the traitorous Chuunin. The man was at the edge of her Byuukugan but the blood leaking from Iruka and Konohamaru was an easy trail to track.

"No..." muttered Hinata as she landed before a large river of water.

She knew where she was. It was the worst possible direction she could have took. Even if the Fifth Hokage had sent ANBU to search, it would take them a decent amount of time before they checked the River of Senju Tobirama. She should have noticed the reduction of oncoming shurikens when she made that passing at the cross roads. She was near the borders of the village. A part that she knew almost no one would check. The young Hyuuga felt worthless once more as the fact that she was finally out of options dawned on her.

"You ever wonder why the villagers pity you Hinata-sama?" taunted Mizuki with a grin as he appeared behind her.

Hinata panted as she placed the two wounded males and stood between them and Mizuki. Hinata glared at Mizuki as she readied her Kunai once more. She looked around for possible escape routes and her heart sank as she realized the only possible escape was behind her. The hundred-meter wide river was impossible to cross without using significant amounts of chakra, chakra that Hinata knew that she did not possess.

"Ever wonder why all the parents told their children to stay away from you?"

Hinata's eyes widen as she realized what he had meant. It could not be Mitsune... Can it..? The Hyuuga tossed that notion out the window. Mistune was the most benevolent being she has ever known. Her sealed Goddess could not be the reason why she was avoided like a diseased leper, but the distressed cries of her Guardian urging Hinata to not listen had cause her to doubt her resolve.

"Do you know of the secret that was made thirteen years ago..?"

"No! Don't! That's a S-Classed Secret!" yelled Iruka in despair.

"Tell me Hinata, you must have realize you carried something unique within you? Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique." smirked Mizuki as he unleashed a wall of shurikens on the Hyuuga.

Hinata dove on top of the two wounded village members and used her body as a shield. The young girl cried in pain as shuriken on top of shuriken buried themselves on her back. It felt like an eternity of pain was inflicted upon her as countless numbers of steel penetrated her protective ninja mesh she wore under her sweater. The only reason she was conscious was because of the worrying pleads of Mitsune ringing in her mind.

"Mizuki! Stop!" cried Iruka as he begged for mercy for Hinata.

"A secret involving a certain Nine-Tailed Fox Demon that was supposely killed by the Fourth Hokage all those years ago."

Hinata's eyes widen at that statement.

"That Demon was not killed!"

Memories of those pitiful looks of the villagers flashed through her face once more as she made the connection.

"It was sealed within a child of the Hyuuga Clan!" yelled Mizuki with an twisted form of anger.

The traitor Chuunin threw more shurikens at Hinata and she struggled to recover from her position to deflect them. A well placed shuriken hit Hinata in her hand and caused her to drop her Kunai. Hinata's vision almost went out as two more shurikens embedded into her shoulders. The Hyuuga cried as pain shot through her disciplined body.

"That's right! The monster that killed so many people... Including a vast majority of your clan... That evil Nine-Tailed Fox Demon is sealed in you!" taunted Mizuki as he tossed a kunai at Hinata's forehead.

A loud metal clang was heard as the force of the toss caused Hinata's forehead protector to fly out of her head. The sudden violence of action had caused the young heiress to fly a full meter before landing in a nasty thump.

"N-No..." muttered Hinata as she felt her body giving in to the massive amounts of trauma and fatigue.

Hinata remembered the nightmares she had when she was younger. Nightmares of her becoming a huge beast mercilessly slaughtering small figures wearing Konoha Shinobi outfits. Images of unleashing huge balls of energy that devastated the buildings of her peaceful village. A sickening knowledge ate away her mind as she realized that her nightmares formed from Mitsune's memories. The young girl refused to believe Mitsune-sama was responsible for the countless deaths that almost drove her beloved village into extinction. She hoped that her sensei was wrong but the look on Iruka's face was saying otherwise.

"So do me a favor and let me dispose of that evil beast once and for all!" laughed Mizuki as he tossed a chakra infused Wind Demon Shuriken at her.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" yelled Hinata as she used the last of her chakra to form a water bolt that deflected the huge projectile.

Mizuki ducked as the deadly shuriken almost got him. The man smiled as he knew this was the dying breath of the pathetic excuse of a Hyuuga Heiress. A sick and deranged expression formed on Mizuki's face as he walked towards the Hyuuga with blades drawn on hand.

"M-Mitsune-sama is kind... M-Mitsune-sama is compassionate... Mitsune-sama took care of me when I was sad... Mitsune-sama taught me how to be a good person..." cried Hinata as tears fell down her eyes.

"Mitsune-sama is not someone who slaughters innocent people!" yelled the girl once more.

_Little one..._

Hinata got up to her feet and brandished another Kunai. Blood filled her vision as she struggled to put up a fighting stance. Mizuki couldn't help but laugh as he saw the Hyuuga's prize Byuukugan fade away from Hinata's face. He felt like a predator that was finally sinking his teeth in his prized food. A feeling he could not help but enjoy with a perverse sense of accomplishment.

"Mitsune-sama would not do such things..." muttered Hinata as blood leaked down the corners of her mouth.

Hinata straighten out her weaken body and with a deep breath, she began to start a series of handseals that caused Mistune to laugh.

"Oh? Perform that technique then! I'm sure a worthless Gennin like you can put up a nice show!" sneered the lighter haired traitor.

_Little one! No! He is right! I was responsible for those deaths! Do not kill yourself by performing that technique!_

_Mitsune-sama... I know it is impossible for you to commit such acts knowingly...  
_

Mizuki prepared a defensive stance as he watched the Hyuuga Heiress perform the technique. The man shook his head as he saw the handseals slowly killing the demon container. He smiled as he knows that the Hyuuga has no chakra to perform the complicated technique and that the pale-eyed idiot was helping him achieve his goals. It was not possible for the half dead Jinchuuriki to finish the long series of handsigns needed for that particular B-Ranked Technique. Even if she was at full capacity, she would require a Jounin's pool of chakra to cast that incredible technique. A feat not possible for a girl who had just graduated the Academy hours ago.

_Little one! Please... I beg of thee... Do not throw away your life for someone like me..._

___I could not save my Grandfather... My Uncle... My Mother... My Father..._

"Tiger... Snake... Rat... Monkey... Hare... Boar... Dragon... Ram... Rat... Ox... Monkey... Bird... Yang Water... Rat... Boar... Bird..." muttered Hinata as she performed the proper handseals to the most devastating technique Mistune had taught her.

Mizuki's eyes widen as he felt the air draw into the Hyuuga. She was channeling Chakra from her surroundings! How can a young child draw upon the elemental energies around them!? He cursed as he noticed the river behind Hinata began to stir. The man dropped everything he had including the sacred scroll to run away from the incoming danger.

"Impossible! Damn you Demon!" yelled Mizuki as he added chakra to his legs to speed up his movements.

Even at this distance he can feel the technique pulsate with dangerous levels of chakra. The Hyuuga had turned the tables on Mizuki and he realized he had made the fatal mistake of toying with the shy Jinchuuriki. A warning that Mizuki's Akatsuki contacts informed him of. A warning that he foolishly ignored and now was moments away from paying for.

_Take care of father and Hanabi-chan for me Mitsune-sama..._

_Little one..!_

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique!" cried Hinata.

A massive water dragon formed in the pool of water behind her and roared as the Hyuuga gave it life. The massive technique launched itself into the air and took flight towards the fleeing traitor.

"No...! Noo...! NOOO..!" cried Mizuki as the large dragon was closing on him.

The man tried to weave between trees and hills in a vain effort to use his surroundings to shield himself from the approaching doom. Mizuki's eyes widen as the jaws of the dragon caught him on his waist. The man's last memories of life was watching his torso being separated from his lower body as the body of the water dragon crushed his mortal flesh into a watery hell.

_LITTLE ONE!_

"HINATA-SANA!" yelled Iruka in desperation as he watched his precious student dying before him.

A vision of a smiling boy filled Hinata's mind as life was escaping from her body.

_I can see... At last... I can see you... I-I've always wanted to see you again...  
_

For the first time in years, she saw the white veil on the mysterious boy's face being lifted. She saw a pair of deep cerulean eyes that made her feel at ease. She saw the colorless spiky hair of her childhood love turn blonde. She could feel it... She can almost remember the name that was forming in her mind.

"Naruto-nii-sama..." uttered Hinata with a smile as she fell forward into white oblivion.

0000000000000000

A/N This was the song used by Mistune to calm Hinata: watch?v=Nc3t1dFNpTw

Hint: Google Search

I cannot believe I am starting this fiction that I had always wanted to do. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy finding ideas and inspiration to write this. As always, till next time...

-Tanthius


End file.
